


Raining Plains

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: "As we huddle together the storm raging outside", "I love you" Fic Requests, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Few things can force traveling to suddenly stop the way a sudden downpour does.





	Raining Plains

When it rained on the Sacaean plains, it poured.

Huey was quickly forced to land, his wings getting too wet for him to keep flying. He, alongside the two women that were mounting on him, kept running, searching for cover, which, as luck would have it, manifested in the form of a cave, a somewhat rare sight on the plains.

A small step was needed to get in their cover, keeping it mostly safe and dry, even as it kept pouring outside. Gasping, trying to regain her breath, Florina asked. “Do you think it’ll keep going for much longer?”

“Let’s wait a bit before saying for sure.”

Five minutes went by without the rain giving any signs of letting up, which was enough for the woman born and raised on the plains, taking into consideration the time of the year they were at, to state. “We aren’t leaving this place until tomorrow.”

Thunder roared through the sky, as if to confirm that, with Florina hugging her beloved in response.

“It’s alright. We’ll be fine.” Lyn said, comforting her. “We’re here, with each other.”

* * *

Thankfully, the place they were at, and the provisions they had let them keep fairly comfortable.

Once Huey was dried off enough, they went to check what they brought alongside them, finding out that, thankfully, the wood they brought for bonfires and most of the food was unscathed. And so, a fire warmed up the cold cave, and lightened up life in spite of the clouds making the entire sky as dark as they could be.

With the food they hunted and gathered together, in a place like this, Lyn felt happy. However much she sometimes missed Caelin, these years she and Florina spent together were the happiest on her life so far.

Even if they couldn’t quite see the night get darker, outside of small glimpses of the sky that peeked through the clouds, with their stomachs full, and the fire bringing a comfortable warmth, sleep quickly crept upon them, as they readied their makeshift beds. The sacaean nomads knew all necessary to make even cold stone a good resting point, after all.

Holding her deeply into her arms, Lyn was about to doze off, before she heard. “Lyn, I love you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart.”

The thunder and rain roaring outside almost prived her from hearing it. But still, Lyn heard enough to answer. “I love you too, Florina. I love you even more than I love the plains of my childhood.”

The small “meep” she heard was always music to her ears, sadly interrupted by Huey making some noise in complaint. “It’s alright, Huey! We love you too!” Florina quickly answered, calming the Pegasus. Laughter followed from both women, as they let sleep take them once again.

Truly, this life she had… For the daughter of Caelin and Sacae, it couldn’t possibly be better.


End file.
